


Smile for the Camera

by tanoshii_koushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dialogue Light, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Female Characters, Guilty Pleasures, Japanese Rope Bondage, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, POV Female Character, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shibari, Short One Shot, Suspension, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanoshii_koushi/pseuds/tanoshii_koushi





	Smile for the Camera

"Smile for the camera!"  
I giggled and looked up at the shameless lens, thrilled and eager to start a new experience.  
"What do I have to do, sir?" I responded, bouncing between my legs, excited in many ways for this to begin.  
"Strip." His bluntness hit me as a command, and I began instinctively to take my clothes off as I watched him reach for the ropes at his feet. I felt a light flush build in my cheeks as I took my torn maroon tanktop off, the spaghetti straps barely more covering than my lace lingerie underneath. I slid my denim booty shorts off just as quickly, and my crotchless panties appeared from beneath the fabric. I shivered with an eager chill as the stale, all-too-warm garage air made its way against my pussy.  
"Ah, perfect." He stood up with the black snaking rope in his hands. "State your name for the camera, please."  
"Hellllloooo, I'm Mira!" My sexual excitement was revealed through my voice and tone.  
"Wonderful! Let's get started then. Stand in a starfish position." I spread my arms and legs as wide as I could and watched him advance towards me. His gruff, ragged hands grabbed me tight and I felt the ropes begin to circle around me. I close my eyes and pictured how I look as I felt the braided ropes slide against my arms... my legs... my breasts... my neck... The coiling, twisting rope rubbing itself against my skin, making it red and puffy. I felt my feet leave the ground, and all of a sudden, I was floating in the air. I opened my eyes, but the only thing I saw was myself looking back at me. I smiled for myself, and made the sluttiest wink I could manage; forcing a laugh out of my throat -- my lungs constricted by the ropes. I tried to look around, but found my head locked in place; the only thing I could see was my face. I heard a noise from behind me, and a crackling from above. I struggled to identify the noise, but as I felt the sunlight start to cover my body and felt the cold breeze blow against my sensitive, gentle skin, I knew that the garage door has opened... to the public. I shuddered in anticipation, eager to feel my body whored out for the pleasure of others -- but mostly for the pleasure of myself.  
My daze was broken by the first cock being shoved up my pussy. I almost choked in surprise as I felt it begin to pump in and out of me, stretching my walls open and forcing me to swing with the ropes. I felt hips smacking into my ass and I let my tongue lull out in pleasure -- my cock hungry pussy wetting and squeezing against the cock pressed deep inside me. The swinging of the ropes forced me on and off of the cock, back and forth, over and over...  
Until the cock was slammed all the way against my cervix, my whole body being pulled tightly against the cock as the ropes stretched to pull me even tighter against the throbbing member shoved deep inside me. I moaned and watched my eyes unfocus as hot, sticky cum began to flood against my cervix, eventually spreading out to cover my walls as the twitching cock continue to push more and more juice inside of me. My cheeks flushed a deeper red and I felt the air around my pussy moisten, my thighs and legs heating up to match the sexual fulfillment I felt. Just as I became accustomed to having a cock jammed in me, it was pulled out of me and the cool air once again flooded into my pussy, still slowly trying to close as I returned to its normal size. It was unable to close quickly enough how ever, and I felt the thick, slimy cum drip out of my pussy and down to the ground. I found myself shaking from the thought and quickly orgasmed, squeezing my legs tightly together as I tried to savour it...  
However, it was quickly ruined as my legs were forced open and another cock was jammed into my pussy. My orgasm was cut short, but oh god, did it ever feel good to have another cock in me. There was hardly any resistance as I was already lubed up from the prior cum dumped inside me. As I lay there watching myself, I realized that my insides didn't feel quite as warm. The cock wasn't thrusting into me. I tilted my head in confusion, trying to flail my feet a little to signal that I needed to be fucked. I mean, what kind of idiot just stands there with a whore in front of him?  
But my confusion was quickly ended as I felt another huge cock slam into my ass. I coughed and felt blood at my asshole as it screamed to me in pain. But the pain rapidly faded into pleasure as the two cocks began to roughly fuck me, scrambling my rectum and my pussy walls as I started to lose track of what was in my pussy and what was in my ass. All I felt was the constant pounding of two sets of hips against me, and the fulfilling thrusts that continued to go deeper and deeper into me. My pussy and my ass stretching themselves to their limits -- beyond their limits to fulfill my deepest desires. I looked at the person in the mirror... the person with makeup running... the absolute slutty cumdump that I was watching. But I couldn't care less. All I wanted was these cocks deep in me, to feel them moving faster and faster... yes... just like that.  
And just as quickly as it started, I felt more sticky cum flood my pussy once again. God, how horny it made me feel as my prior cum mixed with the last cock's sticky juices -- and now -- with this fresh batch of warm cum. It hardly took any more time -- at least, that's what I thought -- for the cum to begin filling my ass up too. And it just kept coming, and coming -- or maybe I was confused. I couldn't tell where the cum started and the pleasure ended with this slutty cumdump I watched in front of me. I hardly noticed the cum pouring out of my ass and pussy through the deep pleasurable haze that I felt. I needn't worry anyways, these ropes would keep me intact and ready for more pleasure to keep pouring in. Exactly the place that a whore like the one in front of me should be in.


End file.
